vday
by sora stalker 101
Summary: it's valintins day and sora and kairi get in a fight...wat will happen read and find out...teen to be safe it's just a lil something me and my friend justine made up..haha...there are more where this came from


JUSTINE+SHANNON'S RANDOM SHORT STORIES

First of all ... We're back ! Second of all we're going to play pinball...and solitare...and minesweeper! BBL!

2- ( - is this story going to have a plot? $- idk is it? - i think that in this story kairi...- $ - shut up don't say anything. you'll ruin the whole point of the story! this one actually has a point! I didn't know that a minute ago but now I do. - well...what's the point? $-just shut up and write! )

Today is Kairi's favorite day of the year ... it's Valentines day! Destiny Island is so full of love. Nobody can break the spirit. ( not even Ansem showing up in the middle of the

celebration) Kairi and Selphie were the happiest people on the island. Nothing could bring them down. The beach was all ready for the big party and the fireworks later on that night.Sora and Riku were really stummped to why girls love valentines day.'' It's just another day of the year that they can torments us on.It's not like we get special torchure or anything so what's the point? '' Riku asked " Why are you asking the stupidest person on the island? That seems really,really,really,really well... stupid, if you ask me ,which is stupid!Really,really,really,really stupid" " ok Sora, I get it, you can shutup now if you want." " I don't want to! waaaa!" " Oh, go cry to Kairi." " Fine I will!" Sora stomps off in rage. Riku stands there like an idiot.A few minutes later Sora was at Kairi's side crying. " Oh Sora what did that mean Riku do to you this time ?" she asked

" Well actually Riku told me to come cry to you... so I did." Kairi takes her left hand and smacks Sora across the face . " Ow Kairi what did you do that for? "oh im sorry Sora I really didn't mean to hurt you , but you are just sooo weak! I didn't hit you hard , it was only a smack!" " Well for a girl you hit very hard!" " Hey whats that suppose to mean! " " Well girls aren't strong ... boys are. Are you a boy in diguise? Because you hit really,really,really,really hard!" " Sora ! Call me a boy again and see what happens to you...! " " BOY! Kairi's a boy ,hahahahahaha! " " All right you asked for it !" Kairi yelled starting after Sora. The two of them ran for about an hour. " OK why don't we have a contest? You and me ... we'll prove who the real boy is! " " One problem ... I'm a girl! It'll decide the winner." " Deal ...but if i win you have to go out on a date with me . " " I'd rather date a pile of poop." " BOY!" " OHHHHHHHHHHH you'll be sooo dead when I win. That's what's going to happen.

You win I go on a date with you, if I win you die ...after you go on a date with ...Riku" " Aren't you missing a k? " " No, I mean Riku." " Ok it's settled" " meet me at the beach for the races tomorrow . " " Fine see you then" Sora stormed off to his house. Kairi went to tell Riku what was going on.

The next day Sora, Kairi , and every one else on the island met at the beach. " Why are all of these people here? " " They are here to watch you lose to a girl. That's all." " Well i'm not going to lose.F.Y.I - I practiced really,really,really,really hard! So you are going to lose." Selphie drew the starting line. " First one to the papou tree and back wins.Ready... set...go!" Sora and Kairi raced off. Kairi was in the lead , she was 3/4 of the way done when Sora had a sugar surge. He spead stright pass her , she stopped dead in her tracks. Sora crossed the finish line and kept on running. Everyone watched as Kairi started to flip out . Sora was at the candybar buying a lot of sugar. " Stupid sugar! You made me lose to an idiot! Now I have to go on a dumb date with him! Kairi" yelled. Sora came back to her. " Looks like you really are a girl. A girl who is going on a date with me! " "Nooooooo! It's not fair, who gave him sugar? " " I did" " Riku? Why did you do that? " " I'm not going on a date with that thing ... besides I have plans with Kimmyco. She came into town yesterday so I'm going to hang out with her. " " So you're telling me I have to go out with him today? " " Sorta the point" Riku walkes away. " Come on Sora we have a date at the Atlantic organzation.I hear they have really good food. Let's get going. " Sora took Kairi to the gimmi ship, and they headed to Atlantica. " Are you sure you want to eat your lunch underwater? " " I really don't care right now... let's go." Soa was sorta upset Kairi wasn't happy she was going on a date with him. He wanted to make her happy so he tied not to goof off to much... but just enough. They got to Atlantica and were changed into a mermaid and merman. They went to the returant and waited to be seated. Later on they got their main dishes. Everything was silent... until Sora opened his tray. He saw Sabastian sitting there. " What are you doing here ? You're not supose to be my dinner ... are you? " " No , they got mad at me so they put me here." " Ohh well could you not stay ... not to be mean but I'm on a date with Kairi. I really,rally, really,really want this to go well It's bad enough I'm talking to my tray soo ... " Sora explianed " I shall talk to you later then ok Sora. Good-bye. Sabastian said as he scurried off the tray. " So Sora are you having fun? " " Are you? Because my dinner had to leave. " " This is really akward. Do you just want to go and do somthing? " " You don't mind not eating? " " No not really. Let's go and swim around. I still have to get use to the tail. It's my first time. " " Oh ... I forgot I've never taken you here before today. Let's go. I know the perfect training spot for you. " Sora and Kairi swam off. They stopped in a large open area, Sora began to teach her the basics. " You're realy starting to get the hang of swimming. I's not that hard now os it?" " No it's not .. it's actualy sorta fun." There was ashort akward pause. " Sora I'm really sorry about how I acted when I lost . I was being a bad sport. I'm really happy I came on this date with you. I thought it would be a complete disaster, I'm sorry for that, too. You really are the nicest kid on Destiny Island. " " Kairi, I'm just happy you are having a good time.

That's all I wanted " "Oh Sora you are sooo sweet! " Kairi took off. Sora chased after her. The two f them were having such a good time they forgot what time it really was. They hurriedback to the ship and went back home. When they got back Selphie,Kimmyco,Kiccu, and pretty much all of the girls ran over to Kairi. " OMG Kairi what happened? Did you have fun? Are you all right? " All the girls yelled. " Jeese I just get back and no one cares to even say hi to me? Any way I actually had a really good time with Sora. We swam around a lot. He nearly got sick at dinner." " Ewww... why? " " He said his dinner got up and walked away. That's when we left to go swimming."

Sora was telling Riku what happened. Riku just stood there and noddded his head as if he was really listening. Sora went over to Kairi and said " Do you want to do that again sometime? " " Sure , but we're not goming back to that returaunt. We can go swimming. " " All right I'll talk to you later!" Sora went home and so did Kairi.

The next day Sora got a call on his cell , " Sora? " "Who is this ...Ariel? " " Yes I have a quick queston,hve you seen Sabastian lately?" "ummmmmmm...

He might be in someone's belly by now. Yesterday his boss put him on my dinner tray. I didn't eat him, but you might want to check his work." " Thanks I feel so _good_

about this. Thanks though Sora. Bye-bye." Sora hung up the phone and laughed to himself.


End file.
